


Intoxicated Obsession

by LydiaIsCringe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BillDip, Complete, Emotional Manipulation, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, Imprisonment, Insane Bill Cipher, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bill Cipher, Stalker Bill Cipher, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, highschool, manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaIsCringe/pseuds/LydiaIsCringe
Summary: ---Obsession.That was the one word to describe what he felt towards Dipper Pines.Bill wanted Dipper to love him.And it was driving him insane.---Ever since Bill cipher laid his eye on Dipper Pines,he knew that he wanted him,and Bill always got what he wanted.---





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Bleh, I'm bad at summaries:/ But anyway this is a fic about Stalker!Bill obsessing over Dipper. Bill and Dipper are both juniors in high school, meaning that their pretty much the same in age. This is my first work on this site. Please enjoy this mess of a fanfic.)

 

Bill whistled softly as he happily walked down the sidewalk. He admired the night as he held onto the straps of his backpack.

Inside was a pair of binoculars, polaroid camera, a journal, a packed lunch, and flashlight. In hand he held a coffee, tonight was going to be a long night,

The neighborhood that he was walking in was very warm and peaceful, unlike where he lived. The blonde smiled warmly to himself, everything in the neighborhood looked so cozy and neatly in place, _and he hated it._

A loud bang rung in his ears and he quickly looked up.

But it was only a neighbor taking out the garbage. The light from their garage lit up the driveway and sidewalk in the dark night. Once the neighbor saw Bill, they inspected him before giving him a weird look. Probably wondering why he was walking around so late in a neighborhood he didn’t live in. Bill smiled and waved. The neighbor gave an uncomfortable wave back before heading inside and closing the garage door.

The blonde passed a few more homes until getting to his destination. Dipper Pines house.

Just standing by the house made him all tingly. He shivered in delight knowing he was so close to his love.

Bill sighed lovingly before heading to the tree next to Pine tree's window and climbed up. Something he’s done now for the past two months. He sat down on a branch out looking the window and placed the coffee in between his knees so he could take off his backpack. He slid it off his back and sat it next to him.

Pulling out the binoculars, he adjusted them and then turned his gaze to the window.

The blonde saw something that made his heart skip a beat. His Sapling was peacefully asleep facing the window with the blinds open.

His eyes softly closed and chest rising a beautiful rhythm as he breathed peacefully. Adorably, there was a little bit of drool falling out of his mouth. A blue blanket wrapped around his saplings form, making him look so warm and comfortable. His brown hair was messy and had strands sticking out everywhere.

Bill wanted to touch that hair so much; to feel it, to rest his head on it, to memorize its scent.

Whenever he saw his sapling, his heart skipped a beat.

He had an addiction for Dipper, and it needed to be satisfied.

Pine tree was the most beautiful thing Bill had ever seen in this dark and boring world.

Everyone was boring and the same to him. They were useless and dirty. All claiming to be “normal” and having no imagination. But Pine tree was different.

His Sapling was special. He was pure and curious. He wanted knowledge and adventure. He didn't close his mind off to the unusual and wanted to know if there was anything else in this world. And Bill cherished him for that.

That was something Bill saw from the start.

Setting down his binoculars, he grabbed his coffee and took a sip, starting to remember when he first saw his Pine tree.

It was a couple months ago, at school. Bill was sitting in the back of the classroom bored out of his mind. He had his head lying on his arms rested on the desk. The blonde didn't even try to pay attention. None of this mattered to him. School was boring and useless.

The was no point in paying attention. All this would get him was a job in some office for the rest of his life. Bill wanted to have fun, not spend his life at a dead end job. He wanted to explore the world and go to places where rules didn't exist.

The teachers monotone voice went on and on. They didn't even try to make this interesting.

The blonde spread his arms out across the desk and sighed. He could do that since no one had wanted to sit next to him. Even though he was very handsome, everyone thought he was strange ever since he brought in a bag of bloody deer teeth to school. Also since he talked about death a lot. Like, a lot. Not to mention that he his left eye was completely black.

The sound of the door open broke Bill out of his thoughts. Bill looked up to see a lady at the doorway. She looked like one of the people that worked in the front office.

“Hello,” The teacher of the classroom said.

“Hello!” The woman smiled warmly, “I have the new student.”

The teacher nodded.

The lady turned and faced the class. “Hey, guys!” She smiled, “I would like to introduce you guys to a new student transferring to your classroom!”

A new student?

“He, and his twin sister (who is in a different classroom), moved here from a small town called Gravity Falls! So they aren't used to the California suburbs! I would like you all to be nice and help him and his sister around!”

Jeez she was high strung.

“That’s right. I know you all know how nerve racking your first day was so please treat them with kindness.” The teacher piped in.

The lady nodded before turning and looking over at the door. “Come in Mason!”

A figure that was standing in the hallway nervously walked into the silent classroom.

He had brown fluffy hair, and wore a red flannel, with what it looked like a black ufo shirt, khaki jeans, and black low tops. He also wore a blue and white hat that had a pine tree on it. Bill couldn’t really see what the boy’s face looked like since he was looking down and playing with the material of his flannel.

“Please introduce yourself to the class, Mason.” The secretary said to the shy boy.

The boy look at her as if he was pleading not to, before facing the class.

He slowly looked up and nervously eyed people in the room. “Hey.. I’m Mason, but everyone calls me Dipper. Um.. I have a twin sister named Mabel, and we just moved here two weeks ago.”

He was beautiful. His nose was adorably pink which made it look like he had a cold and his cheeks had a light blush on them. But the most beautiful thing about DIpper was his eyes. He had the prettiest big brown eyes Bill had ever seen. They were big and full of innocence, adventure, and imagination. Bill could tell.

He was perfect.

No, he was more than perfect.

He was a angel.

In this hell they called earth.

It was like he had a light around him, in this dark, dark world.

Bill started to feel a possessiveness grow inside him. It was like a poison spreading inside his bloodstream. This boy was all he ever wanted in life. He needed to keep him all to himself, to learn everything about him. To make him his.

Even though he just saw this boy, he knew he was special.

“Thank you, Dipper. We’re happy to have you here.” The teacher pointed to a seat at the table in front of Bill. “You can sit there.”

Dipper nodded.

Bill’s heart started to beat rapidly.

“And also take off your hat. No hats in school.” The teacher muttered.

Dipper flustered and quickly took off his hat. The brunette walked down the aisle giving the occasional glance at the other students. When he got to his seat, he looked at the blonde since he was staring intensly at him. They locked eyes and Bill felt like he was in heaven, those eyes made everything brighter, when he looked at him if was as though Dipper had a ray of light around him and everything else was dark, but it only lasted a second before Dipper sat down in his seat.

Only look at me. Those pure eyes will be mine.

Bill’s heart skipped a beat. Did Dipper notice him too? Maybe he felt the same way he did.. Bill’s head ran through all the possibilities that Dipper glanced at him because he liked him too.

Maybe if Bill confessed, he would confess too. No. This was way too soon. Bill was thinking way too far ahead. He was too nervous to confess, let alone even talk to him.

For now Bill would only watch.

And so that’s what he did.

If all of this seemed insane to you and made no sense. It doesn't need to. Were talking about a irrational crazy person here. They don’t think like the average human.

The teen spent another hour just admiring his sapling, before actually going home. When he got home and fell asleep it was 3 am. He had to get up at 7 the next morning.

Rest In Peace, Bill Cipher.


	2. 미친 것 같은

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds someone trying to corrupt his Sapling. So he deals it the only way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to update. I've been doing summer stuff. 
> 
> I'll update faster now since I don't really have any plans. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

Bill grumbled under his breath as he skateboarded to school. His back hurt like hell and he was going off of four hours of sleep.

 

The exhausted teen wore a baggy yellow t-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, yellow converse hightops, and a band-aid under his chin.

 

He had dark bags under his eyes and his eyebrows were furrowed, making him look unapproachable.

 

His foot pushed off the ground and sped across the sidewalk. He dodged past students, wanting to avoid as much human interaction as possible. He had to hurry so he could get to class before Dipper.

 

It annoyed Bill that everyone was smiling and laughing ready to go to school to see their friends. Didn't it bother anyone that they were being treated like livestock? Their getting forced to school which is the biggest joke there is. Society is such a lie. What idiots.

 

Once Bill got to the hell we call school, he went to his locker. Which was unironically numbered 666. (He had to threaten the original owner of the locker to trade with him.) The teen put his locker combination and pulled opened the cold metal door. Putting away his skateboard, he grabbed a heart shaped box from the shelf. Inside was various kinds of delicious chocolates. A gift he planned to secretly leave on Pine tree's desk~ 

 

Bill rested it under his arm as he closed the door and put the lock back on before heading to class.

 

Once he got to the classroom door, he happily opened the door. But once he entered the classroom, a look of crestfallen had felled upon his tired face. There his Sapling sat, talking to one of the people he despised the most in this world, _Pacifica Northwest_. And the thing that made him clench the shitty heart shaped box was that she was flirting with him. ' _She's trying to steal him from me!' He began to shake with anger, how dare she!?_ His knuckles turned white from clenching the box so hard.

 

_She's going to dirty him if this continues!_ Bill stuffed the now destroyed chocolate box in the trash can.  _She's going to curropt his innocence if they keep hanging out together. **He needed to kill her so that wouldn't happen.**_

 

His hand ran through his blonde hair as he took a deep breath. _No._ He was being irrational. All he had to do was talk to her. Just simply threaten to destroy her and everything she had if she kept talking to his sapling.~

 

Bill smiled to himself. There. That was the plan. Even though he didn't want to walk over to them and have his love see him like this, he had to do everything he could to protect his innocence. Bill strode over to them, trying to look as confident as he could, but inside he felt self-conscious. Bill never talked to or even in front of Dipper before. He rather just watch him like Dipper shadow. They only connected eyes a few times before. He didn't want to do this. He was nervous. And Bill almost never got nervous. It was such a stupid human emotion.

 

He put on a fake smile to reassure himself as he approached them. He had to do this to protect Pine tree.

 

"Hey, Pacifica," He spoke with an uneasy stomach, his voice laced with fake confidence.

 

The Northwest turned around once her name was said. As well as his Sapling looking up at him.

 

He shifted his feet and avoided Dipper's eye contact, he felt so nervous with his eyes on him but yet also excited. He felt tingles throughout his whole body. Pine tree's eyes made him feel so warm.

 

The girl looked somewhat surprised to see him before her. "Yeah? What is it?" Her nauseating voice asked. He hated her so much. Bill gave her a sickly warm smile. "Sorry to disrupt your guy's conversation but could you maybe come with me to the hallway, Pacifica? It's kinda important, plus it won't take long,  _I promise._ "

 

Her vile face showed a smile, "Fine... I guess there's about ten minutes before class" The witch turned to Pine tree, "Give me a minute, Dipper,"

 

And with that, they headed out into the hallway together. He lead her to a secluded area where there wasn't any other students.

 

Standing behind a vending machine together, Pacifica played with her ponytail as she looked up at him and smiled. "So what is it Bill Cipher? Anything I can do for you?" She said batting her eyelashes. 

 

"Yeah, there is." His once-friendly face turned crooked. _"You can stay the **fuck** away from Dipper Pines."_

 

Her smile ceased. "E-Excuse me?"

 

"Do I need to repeat myself?! Stay away from him, he's mine!"

 

A slick smile returned to her face, "Oh, I've seen the way you look at him, Bill Cipher." She flipped her ponytail. "You can't just tell me to stop talking to someone~ And anyway, I've grown a liking towards him.~ So maybe y-"

 

Bill covered her mouth with one hand to block her scream as he forcefully shoved her against the wall. He pulled out his pocket knife and pressed it against her neck. His lips pressed against her ear, **_"I don't think you understand~ I'm not asking you to leave him alone, I'm telling you to.~ And if you talk to him or even make eye contact with Dipper Pines I will fucking murder you."_** He pressed the knife harder into her neck, almost breaking the skin. _**"I've come to think that you've forgotten that I have eyes everywhere. I have dirt that could ruin you and your family in an instant."**_

 

A whimper escaped her mouth. He pressed the knife even harder against her throat. His eye boring into hers. **_"You hear me?"_** She felt a drop of blood roll down her neck.

 

She nodded as tears started to drip from her blue eyes. It was as if time had stopped.

 

A cat like grin spread across Bill's face as he pulled away the knife. "Good~"

 

He removed his hand from his mouth. "Haha! I love seeing you terrified!" Catching the blood on his fingertip, he wiped it across her cheek.

 

"Tell anybody that this ever happened and I'll chop that pretty head of yours right off~"

 

He gave her one last crooked smile before leaving the terrified girl.

 

Once he was out of sight, she slid down the wall and to the floor, shaking with fear. Her hand held against the small stinging cut on her neck.

 

 

"Dipper..." He needed to get away from Bill, as soon as possible.

 

 

 

Bill had got through the rest of the class without any sign of Pacifica. Which made him happy. But he couldn't help to think that this kind of thing would happen again. There was no possible way to keep Dipper safe in the outside world like this. Bill needed to keep Dipper's eyes to himself,

 

and he had a perfect idea how.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this :) This chapter was kinda short. Poor Pacifica, but she should not mess with Bill at all cost
> 
> Tell me if you think I should cut back on all the swearing lmao


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill hears some news that could finally put his plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again T-T
> 
> I haven't been that productive lately since I've been getting zero sleep recently and I'm always tired :/ Did you know that last night I got 1 hour of sleep? But it's summer so I can be as unstable as I want >:D (Send help)

 

Dipper Pines sat at a lunch table with his twin sister Mabel, looking miserable.

 

"And then I told Gabe that we should go see the puppet show"Puppet of the Opera" that's playing this Friday night! And guess what he said?! 'It's a date!' Scree!!! I'm so happy! He practically said himself that were going on a date!!!"

Mabel smiled giddily at her twin waiting for a response, but never got one.

Looking over to see what the problem was, she saw Dipper staring nervously off into space. Sighing, she snapped her finger in front of his face. "Bro-Bro are you even listening?"

"Wha-What?!"

"Ugh," Mabel flicked his forehead. "I was talking about how Gabe and I are going to a puppet show together on Friday and you were totally zoning out."

"Oh, sorry." He rubbed his tired eyes. "That's great Mabel. I'm happy for you."

Her warm, welcoming smile returned. "Yeah! And we're going this Friday after school. The day mom and dad are going to that conference in Nevada. So I thinking that you could invite Pacifica over while we're gone! Cause I know you like her.~" She said with sly eyes.

Mabel had expected her twin to act flustered and deny, but his face looked saddened.

"Dipper?..."

_"She stopped talking to me."_

"What?"

"Pacifica stopped talking to me." He responded grimly.

"Oh, Dipper I'm so sorry." She put her hand on his back in a comforting matter, "But what's the reason? You guys were totally hitting it off."

"I don't know." He mumbled, "Everything was fine this morning. But after first period she started ignoring me." The brown haired boy looked down. "I tried to ask her what was wrong but she just snapped at me. Saying that she never wanted to talk to me ever again."

Mabel gave him a confused look. "That's so strange... I wonder what's gotten into her." His face looked even sadder than before. "But whatever. Who needs her, right bro?"

"Yeah..." He sighed. He was crushed and felt rejected. He knew that he should be used to this kind of thing but Pacifica seemed like she was really was into him. What did he do wrong?

And the fact that Dipper was physically and emotionally exhausted didn't help. He was too tired to try figure out what happened between them.

"But anyway Dipper, this Friday you have the whole house to yourself! That's something you can be happy about! You can play video games and rest without anyone interrupting you!"

Even though Mabel was trying to lighten the mood, Dipper looked more worried than before. 

"Please don't leave me alone on Friday!"

The girl gave her a puzzled look before sighing. "Dipper... Don't tell me this is the feeling watched thing again... You're just anxious because it's a new house. You just need to get used to it and you'll stop feeling like this."

"No, Mabel I'm not making this up! There's someone or something watching me! I haven't gotten enough sleep for weeks now because of it!"

"I swear Dipper you just watched way too many scary movies." Mabel rolled her eyes before punching his shoulder.

"Ow!" He grabbed his shoulder and glared at his sister. "You think I'm just imagining it but I'm not!"

"So you're telling me that there's some creep watching you for the past month." She muttered.

"Yes!"

"Ugh... You know I want to believe you, bro... But mom, dad, and us already searched the whole house and yard for any sign of someone and found nothing."

"Well, what about the coffee cup by the tree we found? That's proof!"

"Um... Not really. That's obviously just litter blown into the yard by the wind."

Dipper groaned. No matter how hard he tried, no one was going to believe him. He was so sick and tired of it.

Mabel stood up from her seat and slammed her hands onto the table, causing Dipper to flinch. "Whenever we talk about this it's as if were going around in circles!" She grabbed Dipper's hand. "Come on, I heard the lunch lady is letting people get seconds on pancakes today! That's gotta cheer you up!"

Before the other twin could protest, he was already pulled out of his seat.

Sighing, he let himself get pulled. 'No one's going to believe me. I already told Mabel and my parents a hundred times and they still think I'm making stuff up."

Once Dipper got to the lunch line, he let his worries float away like the rising smell of the pancakes. Maybe he was just paranoid? Well, he hoped so.

 

A low chuckle could be heard from the table across from where the Pine's were sitting at.

Bill Cipher grinned down at his lunch tray. "Friday. This Friday I'll do it. I'll make my Sapling finally mine!" He took the fork from his tray and stabbed it into the mashed potatoes. "Mine!"

The insane teen stood up from his chair, smiling like a madman. "After all this time, he'll finally be mine!"

Bill took his tray and shoved it into the garbage. The unstable teen walked to the cafeteria's exit and pushed open the doors.

 

**_Mine~_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! 
> 
> #RipMashedPotatoes2k17
> 
> Also thank you for 100 kudos!! That's insane I'm super grateful <3 
> 
> (Okay cough cough this chapter was pretty short but it's foreshadowing the next chapter? Bleh I promise the next update will have a lot more things happening! Including Dipper getting kidnapped ;) So please stay with me)


	4. Shush Pine Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Pines, scared to death. Bill Cipher, crazy in love. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Hi, I want really sorry for the long wait. Life has just been shit so I’ve lost motivation to write or to do anything else for that matter. Hhh anyway, thank you guys so much for 200 kudos! That’s amazing and I’m honestly surprised that people like this fan fiction. So I’ve felt like I need to thank you guys by updating.
> 
> Btw I’m changing them to seniors in high school.)

It was now Friday.

A day Dipper had been dreading the whole week. His gut kept on telling him something bad was going to happen.

Him and twin sister walked down the school hallway together. Mabel wore a black sweater with a short pastel pink pleated skirt and white and black Adidas. She walked down the hallway bubbly, unlike her brother who trudged beside her looking gloomy. Dipper wore a black t shirt with a navy blue bomber jacket over it and grey jeans with dark blue converse high tops. Mabel turned over to her brother, “Do I look okay?” She asked, tugging at her skirt.

“Yeah. You look okay. You always look okay.”

She gave him a smile. “Haha thanks.”

They pushed open the doors and walked into the front of the school. Students stood around in their cliques as parents came to pick up their sons and daughters.

There were also some students blasting music on portable speakers as well as kids laughing loudly. The whole scene triggered Dipper’s social anxiety. The lack of sleep causing him to be more paranoid than usual.

... What if they were laughing about him?

Was the clothes he was wearing okay?

Was his eye bags too noticeable?

What if they were laughing about some video they took of him without his knowledge?

Dipper knew these thoughts were irrational but he couldn’t help it. His anxiety was clouding his thoughts.

“Hey, Bro-Bro, you okay?”

Dipper looked over at his twin. “What? I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Just tired.“ He didn’t want Mabel to worry about him so he quickly changed the subject: “Anyway do you see Gabe?”

  
“Oh,” Mabel looked around before spotting her date. “Oh, there he is!” Mabel grinned at Dipper and he gave a forced smile in return. She shouldn't have to be concerned about him while she’s going on a date.

“Gabe!” His twin called out loudly.

The boy Mabel was calling to looked around before spotting her. He flashed a smile before confidently walking over to the both of them.

“Oh, hey Mabel,” he looked her up and down. “You look wonderful.”

“Thanks! You look nice too.”

Gabe wore the typical theater kid clothes and had his long greasy blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Where did Mabel find these guys?

Gabe turned to Dipper and stuck out his hand . “Oh, and you must be Dipper! What a pleasure to be meeting you! Mabel has told me great things about you!”

Dipper hesitantly shook his hand. “Yeah... It’s nice to meet you.” He was not in the mood for small talk.

Gabe gave him a shiny smile in return before turning back over to Mabel. “So I think we should be going now. We don’t want to be late, right Mabel?” He said, offering Mabel his arm.

“Oh! Yeah,” She linked arms with Gabe and then looked over at her brother all starry eyed. “Bye Dipper!”

“B-Bye.”

And with that, Mabel left the gloomy sleep deprived boy. Dipper watched her get guided to Gabe's car. He knew he should be happy for her, she was his twin for god’s sake, but instead he felt lonely and jealous.

He wished he had people to hang out with…

A slight breeze blew the paper and litter left behind by students across the pavement. It was a cold day and it seemed as if it was going to rain just by looking at the big storm clouds.

 _‘I should head home.’_ The lonely twin thought, not wanting to have to walk home in the rain. With a sigh, he began his thirty minute trip home.

He rubbed his eyes. So tired.

When Dipper got about 15 minutes away from his house he noticed a bookstore that he passed almost everyday but never had time to go into.

Deciding that he didn’t feel like going straight home to his creepy house, he went inside.

Dipper opened the door and was instantly hit with a warm cozy aruma. The shop smelled like fresh paper and wood. Inside was all warm and neutral colors.

The bell above the door jingled and a girl (who Dipper noticed was about his age) sitting behind the register look up from her book and smiled, “Hello, welcome to Turn the Page bookstore!”

Dipper forced a small smile onto his tired face, “Hello.”

“Is there any books that I could help you find today?”

Dipper thought she was pretty. She had curly black hair that was in a bun and warm light brown skin. Plus she had a nice friendly smile that lifted his spirits just a little bit.

 _Damn teenage hormones._ “Not really. I think I’m just going to browse.”

The girl nodded before looking back down at her book.

Dipper glanced at her one last time before starting his trek down the endless aisles of book cases. To his surprise he was the only one in the store.

After going through about twenty book cases he found a book called “We All Looked Up” He groggily read a couple pages in and got pretty invested so he decided to find some place to sit.

To his luck he found a maroon chair at a corner someplace at the back of the store. He sat down and opened the book again.

Dipper got through a few chapters before the lack of sleep from the past the two days finally took over. His eyes got heavy and as if all the stress he been facing had washed away, he drifted into the unconscious abyss of sleep.

 

Dipper woke up a few hours later to someone shaking his shoulder lightly. He shifted in the chair and slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he did he met eyes with the girl who worked at the register.

He shot up from the chair “W-What’s going on?! What time is it?!”

“Pfft I found you over here sleeping.. It’s 7 at night.”

“O-Oh!” He felt himself blushing.

“Haha, It’s fine man. I didn’t want to wake you since you seemed hella tired earlier but I need to close the store..”

“Oh jeez.. I’ll go then! Sorry..”

“No, it’s fine. High school can be super draining.”

He awkwardly nodded.

“Well, come on,” she said as she guided him out. Dipper noticed that she already had her coat on as he trailed behind her.

She opened the door and waited for Dipper to exit before closing and locking the door.

Outside it was as if a black sheet had draped over the sky. It was very eerie, rainy night. “Well, I’m going to be heading home,” The girl said as she turned to him, stuffing the shop keys into her pocket. “Do want a ride? It’s pretty creepy outside. Plus the rain is supposed to only keep getting worse”

As much as Dipper didn’t want to have to walk home alone, he declined her offer. Knowing that he had already bothered her enough. “No, it’s fine. My house isn’t that far away.”

She nodded before sticking out her hand. “I’m Callia by the way.”

He shook her hand. “Dipper,”

“That’s a sick name. You should come back again, you seem stellar and down to earth. Plus I’m almost always working here after school.”

Dipper felt his ears heat up at the compliment. He nodded “Sure,” too awkward to say anything else.

And with that, they went their separate ways.

Dipper Pines walked down the sidewalk grumbling that the side of his dark blue converse’s were getting splashed every time he walked through a puddle. He could feel his socks getting wet, and honestly that’s worst torture there is. The tired cold teen stuffed his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket, trying to ignore the torture his feet were going through.

As the lamp posts shown little light upon the sidewalk in the rainy weather, the twin let a small smile form on his face. The emotion he was feeling was content. Maybe things weren't so bad. He hit it off with Callia from the book store. The thing that happened with Pacifica just shows that life sucks sometimes, but it’ll pass. Maybe he’ll even end up dating Callia, or they could just end up being friends, that be good too.

And with that Dipper was genuinely hopeful. A emotion he hadn't felt in months. _Unaware that everything was about to get a hundred times worse._

Behind him, he heard the familiar sound of walking. He looked over his shoulder to see who was behind him and saw a figure. It was too dark to see facial figures of clothes. All he could make out was an outline of a human.

_And that’s when he felt it. A gnawing feeling from the back of his mind, a feeling that made his stomach twist. The feeling of being watched._

His heart starting to pound in his chest. ‘It could just be someone walking, right?’ He turned a corner and then looked back, they were still behind him. Dipper then turned another corner, hoping to shake them off. He looked over his shoulder once more and then his heart filled with dread, they were still behind him.

Knowing now that he was being followed, he quickly sped up his step. _‘Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..’_ He repeated over and over in his head.

The sound of walking behind him got louder as they quickened their step as well. This definitely was the person who was watching him! Dipper’s mind swarmed with questions. What did they want from him?! Did they want to kill him?! He was too young to die! So Dipper started to run. His heart pounding in his chest like thunder.

Were they too?! He could hear them! They were chasing after him! His feet hit the ground in long strides. Run. RUN. RUN!

Dipper Pines never ran so fast in his life.

He quickly looked around his surroundings, he must of been about 2 minutes away from his house.

Dipper was so tired. The only fuel keeping him going was the fear of getting caught.

He then saw his house. It was like the light at the end of the tunnel. He used his last bit of energy to get to the door. He opened it and then slammed it closed. Panting as he locked the door with trembling hands.

Dipper flinched when he heard the door knob jingle. The small piece of metal shook violently. _‘There was no way they could get through that door,’_ Dipper hugged himself as he stared down at the wooden door. Soon the handle stopped shaking and when Dipper had the feeling that they left, he let out a sigh of relief.

The house was filled with an eerie silence. Dipper’s warm brown eyes began to water. What the _fuck_ was going on?!

_‘I need to call the police!’_

Dipper jolted up and ran out the kitchen to the stairs. His feet pounded up the steps and to his room. Where was his phone?! He ripped his blanket off his bed and sure enough his phone fell onto the floor. He quickly typed in his password, ignoring the text messages and twitter notifications on his home screen and went directly to keypad. His fingers punching in the numbers 9 1 1.

He held the iPhone to his ear, trembling.

The phone ringed,

_once,_

_twice,_

Dipper froze.

**_Did he lock the back door?!_ **

Holding his phone to his ear, he slowly crept out his room and down the stairs. Trying to be as quiet as possible. He felt like his life was turning into a horror movie.

The boards under his feet creaked as he walked down the stairs. It seemed as if time had slowed down. The house was completely silent. Making Dipper’s stomach twist with uneasiness in the uncomfortable silence. The only noise that could be heard was his shaky breaths and the eerie creaks of the floor boards.

Dipper listened to the phone ring. Why the hell weren't they answering?!

The boy slowly walked into his living room before _immediately_ freezing.

 

**_The door was cracked open._ **

 

“Hello 911 what's your emergency?” A voice spoke from Dipper’s phone. He was unable to speak.

 _“..t-there's s-someone in my house.”_ He finally stuttered out, hardly above a whisper. He was trembling staring at the door with wide eyes.

“Excuse me sir? May you please repeat that?”

_“I-” Before Dipper could finish he heard a floorboard creak behind him._

_He whipped his head around but as soon as he did a cloth covered mouth. The person behind him held Dipper with a tight grip which Dipper thought was too strong to be human._

_Dipper’s muffled scream rang through the house as his phone hit the wooden floor._

_Dipper swung his arms trying to get his attacker off him but with no luck. His hands grabbed at the ones covering his mouth._

_But the attacker didn't budge. The whole situation was just too much for the teen so he started to hyperventilate. Accidentally breathing in the chloroform drenched rag._

_The person behind him moved their mouth to Dipper’s ear once his movements started to slow down. Soft lips pressed against the boys ear._

 

 _“..Shush Pine Tree..”_ _A smooth voice spoke._

 

That was the last thing he heard until he slumped into his attacker's arms, drifting into a forced slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what's gonna happen next? Bill acting psycho. That's what.
> 
> Hhh okay once again, thank you so much for reading! I promise that the next update won't take as long as this one. I had trouble writing this chapter but I'm excited to write the next one since Bill and Dipper will actually be interacting with each other. okay bye


	5. don't cry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck chapter summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I don’t want to waste your time with this note so I just wanted to say that the song “An Unhealthy Obsession - The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra Original” inspired me to write this story (as well as many amazingly creepy BillDip fanfics). So you should definitely listen to it. Okay, see ya on the other side

Dipper Pines had no idea where he was.

When he awoke he expected to be on his bed in his room, presuming that the horror of yesterday would just be a nightmare, but it wasn’t. 

This nightmare was real.

Dipper started to hyperventilate as he took in his surroundings. 

He was leaning against a cold cement wall in what seemed to be a basement. There wasn’t that much light in the room but he could kinda make out a staircase, a few boxes, an old lamp, and a few cobwebs. The only light source was a small window, which shown some grass and the dark night sky. The moonlight shining through the window above Dipper shined down and made a circle around the small boy. 

His mind was going a hundred miles per minute. ‘How long have I been asleep? A day, a week, a month?! How far away from home am I?! How long are they going to keep me down here?! Until I starve to death?! Has my family even notice I’m gone yet?! -’

 

The basement door creaked open.

The steps lurched under the person's weight as they walked painfully slow down each step. Dipper had a sick feeling in his stomach. A feeling that makes your stomach flip as if you're on the verge of throwing up. He couldn’t see the person at all in the dark basement. 

Once they made it to the last step, he could hear them start to laugh under their breath.

“..ha ha ha ha..”

Dipper could feel his body shake. 

Loud steps echoed in the darkness.

The figure walked into the circle and the teen could finally see the person who had been stalking him for the last months, who kidnapped him, who had been ruining his life.

“B-Bill ..Cipher?” 

 

Dipper never talked to Bill before, yeah he saw Bill looking at him. a lot, but they never spoke. Not once.  
Whenever Dipper had caught him looking at him, Bill wouldn’t look away, he would just continue eye contact with a hungry look.  
Dipper had heard rumors about Bill. Most of the girls thought he was attractive but his personality was not. Everyone thinks he’s weird.  
Bill is the complete opposite of normal. Not the mention that his left eye is completely black. And one time he even heard that Bill brought in a bag of human teeth to school.. or was it deer teeth? Either way, Bill had a reputation for being insane.

 

He flinched back when a large, crooked, smile formed on the blonde. He looked as if he won the lottery.

“Correct!” He said in his loud shrill voice. “Oh you have no idea how happy I am!”

 

Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he was terrified. Dipper searched the other teen's face as if trying to figure out the insanity of this situation. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black basketball shorts, instead of his usual black yellow attire. He also had some dried blood running down one of his nostrils, had he done that? He must of when he was trying to get Bill off of him. 

When Bill followed his gaze he smiled and rubbed his nose, causing the dried blood to crack and fall to the ground, “Pain is hilarious,”

The blonde giggled and reached his hand out to caress the other boy's cheek, but Dipper moved his head away, finally getting a grasp of the situation.

Bill’s face shown fake sadness, “What’s the matter Pine Tree? ..You're being awfully quiet.”

When Dipper didn’t answer, Bill reached out again but Dipper moved away before yelling “Don’t touch me! You're insane!”

“Insanity is only a matter of perspective~,” The blonde replied in a sing song voice.

Dipper looked at Bill with disgust, “I don’t know what’s wrong with you but you need to let me go.” His voice was stern in hope that Bill would take him seriously.

“Why would I do that when I worked so hard to get you?!” Bill said this as if Dipper was the insane one. “You know Pine Tree… I thought you be more excited that we’re finally together..”

“Why the fuck would I be excited?! You literally kidnapped me after months of stalking me!”

“Stalking and protecting are the same thing. And I was doing that to protect you,” Bill reached for Dipper’s face and cradled in his hand, brushing the soft skin with his thumb, “Because I love you.”

Dipper jerked his head away “Don’t touch me Cipher!” He screamed, kicking Bill’s leg with one of his feet, causing the blonde to stumble back.

When Bill’s eyes flashed red, “You little shi-”

Dipper moved back into the wall, wishing that he could just disappear.

Bill reached for him, to hit him or to hold his cheek, Dipper wasn’t sure, so he kicked him once again. 

This time, instead of getting mad, Bill smiled when he stumbled back. Once he regained his balance, he ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “Pine Tree, I don’t understand why you're being so difficult.” He said this in a sickly fake way. “You must not understand that I have the upper hand in this situation.”

He stepped closer to him, and when Dipper moved his foot to kick Bill grabbed it. 

And then there was a moment of silence. They both stared into each other's eyes, Bill staring into Dipper’s terrified ones and Dipper staring into Bill’s crazed ones. It was as if time slowed down.

But then it all sped up again. Bill yanked on Dipper’s foot making him gasp. The force of the pull caused Dipper to get dragged to the concrete floor underneath Bill.

Dipper yelped when his head hit the cold ground. He try to reach up to grab his head but was instead reminded of the restraints holding his hands together. Pain shot through his body. 

Bill looked down lovingly at his prisoner, “Pine Tree you don’t understand how much-”

Bill stopped talking when he saw a tear fall down his love's eyes. He watched it with confusion as it rolled down Dipper’s cheek.

‘..Why is Pine Tree crying? ..What did I do wrong?’

“..What did I do wrong?” He mumbled. Completely oblivious to all the horrible things he was doing to the boy.

When his answer was met with silence He asked.again, “What did I do wrong?!” 

He glared at the stupid fucking tear, “What did I do wrong!”

Bill looked into Dipper’s eyes and froze. 

His usual warm brown eyes looked pained and afraid. Bill got off of him and landed on the ground. He opened his arms and stared at the ground, too guilty to return Dippers gaze. “Pine Tree get over here before I kill you.” He hated this feeling.

It took Dipper a few seconds to nervously push himself up from the ground, note that his hands were tied behind his back, and walk on his knees to where blonde sat. Bill’s long arms wrapped around Dipper and pulled him into his lap. Dipper whimpered.

‘Why is Bill so cold?!’ Dipper thought as he tried to put some space between Bill’s chest and his back, which was pretty much impossible since Bill was holding him so close.

Dipper felt chills when Bill ran his hand through his messy hair. The blonde rested his forehead on the back of Dippers before mumbling, “..please love me..” into his fluffy brown hair.

Dipper didn’t reply. He just looked out at the darkness outside the moonlit circle he was sitting in. “..I want to go home..” He said in a weak, small voice.

 

\---

 

At midnight the front door of the Pine’s residence clicked and a merch covered Mable opened the door. “Dipper! I’m home!” She called out in the almost silent house. She flicked the light switch on before walking to the kitchen table and setting down a half-eaten bag of gummy worms and a Pitt Soda™ that she had gotten Dipper as an apology for leaving him home alone.

The twin ruffled out a black shirt that said: “Puppet of the Opera” in big white letters that Gabe had gotten her. It was a little too big so it covered most of her skirt. “Dipper! I got you some candy so stop being a butt and ignoring me!”

Mabel waited a couple of seconds for a reply before sighing, he must have his headphones on listening to Royal Blood or some crap.

She kicked off her shoes and then started her trek to Dipper’s room, turning lights on as she went.

The bubbly girl opened the door, which unlike her poster covered one, was bare.

She stepped into the messy room expecting to see her twin sitting on his bed reading or writing a letter to their uncles, but the room was empty. ‘He’s almost always in his room.. Where is he?’

Mabel pulled out her phone and called Dipper. She jogged down the stairs as the phone rang in her ear. It rang four times before being sent to voicemail. ‘Curfew is at 11:30 so he should've been back by now if he went somewhere..’ Mabel was starting to get worried.

The twin dialed her brother again as she walked into the living room. She listened to it ring as she switched on one of the lamps.

There was a low vibrating sound on the ground.

She walked over to investigate what it was.

On the living floor was Dipper’s phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some Royal Blood <3
> 
> Thank you for reading this. Feel free to comment if you want. I’d love to hear your guys thoughys on the story so far. Also, this chapter took pretty long again, sorry hhh.. 
> 
> “The next chapter will come out soon” 
> 
> *4 weeks later* 
> 
> ._.
> 
> I'm still not even that happy how this chapter turned out.
> 
> I wasn't able to add italics or bolds because AO3 was being dumb sorry


	6. guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this fanfic has almost 400 kudos! Thank you guys so much! <3 I really appreciate it :,) I would also like to thank the people who've been here since chapter 1 which was posted in like may. You're all amazing

All around Dipper was darkness.

It reminded him of being in the bottomless pit. When he looked down at his feet it seemed like he was standing on air.

“Hello?” He called out, his voice echoing in the abyss. Dipper started to walk, though he had no destination in mind. “Where am I?” No answer.

Dipper walked, and walked, and walked but yet there was nothing in this darkness except him. 

He was so alone.

He didn’t want to be alone.

Dipper started to get frustrated. He hated it here! He needed to get out! 

Dipper started sprinting. His feet pounding into the ground, His jagged breaths echoing in the darkness. When it started to feel like he was running for what seemed to be forever, he tripped on his shoelaces and dropped to the ground. “Out! I want out!” he screamed. 

A hand touched his shoulder. 

Dipper turned his head and was met with a person in all black. A yellow bowtie was the only color they wore. He wasn’t able to see their face except for their mouth.

“Hello?” Dipper spoke in a shaky voice. “Can you help me?... I don't know where I am.. I need to get home.”

A wide smile spread across the person's face under their hoodie. They quickly nodded their head.

Dipper opened his mouth to thank them but instead let out a scream. The figure started to grow taller and taller. Growing disfigured. The clothes ripped off the beast to show a black goo-like creature with many eyes and arms. The only clothing remaining was the yellow bow tie.

Dipper took a few steps back before turning around and starting to run. The disfigured creature started to chase after him. The noise of sloshing trailing behind him. The creature reminded him of ‘No Face’ as it ran on all fours.

An inhuman screech burbled out of the monster as it trampled behind him. 

He could feel the monsters many eyes watching him.

His lungs burned as he ran, he swallowed to try to distract himself from the pain, his only thought was to survive.

Wait.. Was there people in the distance?! He squinted his eyes and was able to make out.. his family! There was a bright light shining around them.

“Mom! Dad! Mabel” He screamed. 

With a sudden burst of energy, Dipper dashed towards his family. 

His only hope.

The boy turned his head and got a blurred glimpse of the monster. It’s long limbs trying to catch up to him. The monster tripped on one of it’s legs, causing it to trip and fumble to the ground. 

It made a loud screeching noise before trying to get back up. 

Dippers family smiled at him when he reached them. His mom put her hand on his shaking shoulder, “Hey honey.”

“GUYS! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! THERE’S SOMETHING TRYING TO KILL ME!”

His father chuckled, “Oh, Mason. You and that imagination of yours.”

The ground shook as the monster started running towards them.

“What!?” Dipper turned around and pointed at the creature, “Don’t you guys see it!? It’s right there!”

“What’s wrong with you, Dipper? Have you been eating Smile Dip?” Mabel joked.

The monsters slobbered panting echoed through the abyss. The ground shaking as it edged closer and closer.

“You guys have to help me!” He screamed.

The creature's cold slimy hand wrapped around Dipper’s leg, catching him in surprise,

He screamed as he got yanked to the ground. He kicked leg to try to get free but the monster's grip was too strong. “MOM! DAD! MABEL!” He choked out. “HELP!”

His family smiled down at him as he was being pulled into the darkness, “But your fine Dipper~” 

The creature dragged him to its body. It pulling him into its black goo.

“...Please…” He whispered, the black liquid swallowing him in, The last thing he saw was his family smiling at him, totally oblivious to what was happening to him.

He wasn’t fine.

The black goo filled his lungs as he gasped for air.

 

Dipper drowned.

-

His eyes shot open.

Bill’s yellow one stared back down at him.

Eye’s wide and consuming.

-

 

Mabel stared at the picture in her photo album. Tears running down her cheeks.

The photo was of Dipper and her eating snow cones sitting on a bench together. It was taken the night she had her first break up. He had taken her out to make her feel better. Dipper was always there for her. Even when he didn’t know exactly what was going on ..so why wasn’t she?

She rubbed her sleeve across her runny nose and looked up at her parents who were standing in the doorway talking to two police officers.

Last night she waited all night for Dipper to come home, but he didn’t. 

At four in the morning, she called her parents and told them what happened. They immediately rushed home from their conference and began searching for him. They checked everywhere Dipper usually hanged out and asked if they had seen him. The search came out empty. They even called their grunkles who said no and to call them once they found him.

After a few hours, her parents finally gave in and called the police. 

At first, the lady who answered the phone told them that maybe he just went to a friends house and forgot his phone, but once they told her about how Dipper said that someone was watching him she sent some officers over.

“How long has this been going on?” The female officer asked.

“A few months?!” Her mother looked over at her husband, “We’re horrible parents, aren’t we?! We never even listened to him when he told us what was going on!” She burst into tears and clung to her husband.

Mr. Pines wrapped his arms around his cleary hysterical wife, looking up at the police officers, “Please find our boy.”

“We will sir.. But all we can do right now is to send out an amber alert in hope to find him.” The male police officer thought a little before saying, “Has... Has Mason ever experienced any mental health issues?..”

“What?! No!” Her mother cried out. “My son is perfectly fine! There’s nothing wrong with him!”

“Ok. We just have to ask.”

“Is there anyone that might have wanted to take Mason? Has anyone taken a strange interest in him?... Anyone giving him weird vibes?”

“N-Not that I know of, ..Mabel?” Her dad looked over at her.

She snuffled before saying, “Erm… No.. Well I don’t know. He never told me if he did.”

The more Mabel thought about it, Dipper and her never really talked about him. She was always going on about herself. 

God. 

She felt horrible.

Her eyes started to tear up again and before she knew it she was crying. If she would have actually listened to him he wouldn’t be missing. This was all her fault! Why did she have to go on that stupid date! She should've just stayed with him!

Right now he could be anywhere. His kidnapper could be doing horrible things to him!- Mabel’s dad put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched away. She didn’t deserve comfort.

“Dad.”

“Yes, Mabel?”

“We’re gonna find Dipper, aren’t we?

 

Mr. Pines took a deep breath. “I don’t know Mabel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the long wait. This chapter was originally like 7 pages long but I decided to just cut it in half so I could get it out sooner.
> 
> Also I somehow magically forgot how to add italics and bolds so um yeah.. sorry about that.
> 
> hhh
> 
> so
> 
> Have a nice Friday the 13
> 
> Don't get murdered.


	7. l o v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm the only one who will ever actually love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is life so confusing

 

_"We'll meet again, don't know where don't know when~"_  

Bill sang the tune of his mother's favorite song as he stood in the kitchen of his house spreading peanut butter on a piece of bread. He was making Dipper a sandwich cause he really could use a few extra pounds.

He licked some leftover peanut butter off his finger and sighed, he really loved having Dipper with him in his usually empty house.

_"But I know we'll meet again some sunny day~"_

Bill's phone buzzed on the counter next to him. He sat the knife down he was holding by stabbing it into the cutting board he was making the sandwich on. He then walked over to see what it was.

It read:  **AMBER ALERT: Piedmont, CA: Male, 5'7, 16-Year-Old, Brown Hair/Eyes, Birthmark Above Forehead, (Call 510-XXX-XXXX If Seen)**

Bill couldn't help but crack a smile as he read it. What a joke. If they think he's going to get his Pine Tree back they're mistaken.

The blonde turned off his phone and walked over to the cupboard above the sink, his medicine cabinet. Bill pulled it open and looked around inside. He moved around pill bottles before finding what he wanted, _'Ah here it is'_ He thought as he pulled out a see-through baggie with crushed up pills inside. Pancuronium Bromide pills to be exact. A drug that paralyzes the body for a short amount of time.

Today Bill had to run some errands and he didn't feel comfortable with leaving his Pine Tree all alone while he was gone. His love didn't realize that they were meant to be yet so Bill was sure he try to escape while he was gone.

_'Oh, well. Soon enough he'll learn that were soul mates and then he'll never want to leave.'_

He went back over to the sandwich and opened up the baggie. He poured a little amount into his hand and then sprinkled it onto the peanut cover bread.

Bill then placed it over the jelly covered slice and pressed them together.

He set the sandwich on a glass plate along with a glass of milk on a tray. Bill made sure everything on the tray was spread out evenly. He liked when things were perfect.

_"Keep smiling through, just like you always do~"_

When he was finished, he carried the tray out the kitchen, through the living room, and to the basement door. He leaned against it, pushing it open, and stepped down the old stairs. _"Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away~"_

"Pine Tree~ I made you some food!"

Dipper, who sat deep in thought, flinched at his captor's voice. He anxiously looked up from where he sat, _'God... He's so beautiful.'_

Bill sat down the tray in front of his prisoner and smiled, "Eat up!~"

Dipper looked at the food and then back up at Bill. A strong hatred burning in his eyes. _"No."_

Bill felt his eye twitch. "What do you mean _no_?"

_"I'm not eating."_

He didn't want any food Bill was going to give him. Who knows what he could have done to it.

"Oh, don't be an idiot Pine Tree!" He grabbed Dipper's cheeks, "If you don't eat, your body is eventually going to wither up and die! And as fun as that sounds, I won't let that happen!"

Bill grabbed the sandwich off the plate and shoved it into his pursed lips.

"Stop trying to defy me and eat!" Bill pushed it harder into his lips but he still wouldn't budge.

Unable to talk from the PB and J being shoved against his lips, Dipper shook his head.

"Fine! Act difficult~"

He grabbed Dipper's nose and pinched it closed.

The brunette couldn't breathe. For his mouth was shut and his nose was pinched closed. He looked at Bill with wide eyes. The blonde raised his eyebrows in return, still smiling like a maniac.

Dipper's mouth gasped open and Bill took the opportunity to shove the drugged sandwich into his mouth.

The boy choked on the food as it entered his mouth. _"Stop!"_ He cried in a muffled voice.

"Once you swallow~" Bill replied. He held a hand against Dipper's lips to make sure he wouldn't be able to spit it out.

His obsession reluctantly chewed the sandwich and swallowed.

"Good!~ That wasn't that hard now was it?"

Bill pulled his hand away from his lips and grabbed the glass of milk. He handed it to Dipper knowing that he was probably thirsty after that.

Dipper hesitantly grabbed the glass and drank, shaking.

 

The plastic cup dropped from his lips, his hand suddenly going limp.

 

His body dropped to the ground, unable to move.

"Hm.. They must have set in now. That was fast." He knelt down beside Dipper and smiled, _"You're so beautiful."_

He looked down at the puddle of milk Dipper was laying in. "Oh no! Look at the mess you've made!~"

 

Tears started to run down Dipper's cheeks. He was so confused. So scared. So weak. He just wanted to go home. To see his family again.

 

Bill noticed the tears falling from his big brown eyes and chucked. He grabbed Dippers body and pulled it into his own. "They'res no point in crying over spilled milk Pine Tree!" He joked.

The teen put his hands under the other boy and lifted him up so that he was carrying him bridal style. "Since you're clothes are dirty I guess were going to have to go upstairs and get you changed."

He bounced Dipper in his arms, "-Jeez you are light-"

And with that, Bill carried Dipper up the stairs halfway before stopping and looking down at him, "Um my house isn't really in the best state right now and I don't really want you to see it at this moment so I'm going to have to cover your eyes."

The blonde laughed awkwardly before grabbing Dipper's shirt and pulling it over his head.

Bill then continued to his walk up the stairs with the motionless teen cradled in his arms. Bill pushed open the door and walked into the first story of his house. Dipper could notice that this floor of the house was way lighter than the basement. He felt his body shake with anxiety. The sandwich or milk he was given had been drugged.

The demon-like teen walked through his house to his guest bedroom. He was so happy.

He pushed open the door and walked over to the old bed inside the room. He treated Dipper like a princess and he laid him down. _"Here we go~"_

Bill sat down next to him and pulled down the shirt from his head. "Well I guess I'm going to have to change your clothes now, I was going to have to anyway!" He was beaming as he reached for the other teen's shirt.

_Dipper tried to shake his head, to shout, to jump out of the bed and run! But he couldn't. He couldn't because he was completely and utterly **helpless**._

The only thing he could do was cry. So that's what he did when Bill's cold, cold, hands pulled up his shirt and ran over his skin. _"..So soft.."_

Dipper whimpered. 

He hated this so much.

Anything was better than this.

_'I want to die.'_

Bill slid off Dipper's jacket and then pulled off his t-shirt, leaving his chest open to the cold air.

_"You're so pretty. Aren't you?~"_ A cat-like grin spread across Bill's face, _"I can hardly control myself~"_

The teen then worked on untying Dipper's shoes. When that task was done Bill threw them into a corner of the room before the same with his pants.

This was so degrading.

Bill ran his hands across Dipper's thighs, "You know, my Sapling... You're lucky you have me. I'm the only one in this big corrupted world of ours who understands you. You think your sister understands you? Your mom? Dad? Of course not. I'm the only one who does. I know you feel like an outcast but I do too. We need to stick together."

Bill's hands slid up to his underwear. "Everyone thinks your a loser. That's why Pacifica stopped talking to you. She's one of the most popular girls at school. And what are you? A small friendless boy."

Dipper clamped his eyes shut. His breathing jagged.

Bill's fingers hooked onto the hemming of the underwear. "And that girl from the bookstore, ...Callia was her name? The only reason she 'invited' you back was so that you'd actually buy something next time."

The blonde paused. "And your sister? Where to start. She pities you. She feels bad for you but I mean who wouldn't with a twin like you. I hate her and so do you. I know you do. Deep down in your heart, you despise her because she's everyone's favorite. Mabel this and Mabel that. It's only ever about Mabel. Your mom and dad only ever focus on her because she's soo perfect. You've always known your parents love her more."

Bill sighed, "That's why I had to take you away. I know you're not too happy about it but I just had to. They're never going to give you the love you deserve. They're all so trapped in their little worlds that they'll never realize how special you are. Okay? I had to take you away because I'm the only one who will ever give you what you need."

Bill released his hold on his underwear and moved his hands up to cradle his face, "I'm the only one who will ever actually love you."

He rubbed his thumbs against the soft skin. "Me. Not your mom. Not your dad. Not even your sister."

"Only me, Mason Pines."

 

And with that, Bill leaned down and pressed his lips against his.

 

In Bill's eyes, the kiss felt magical. The feeling of Dipper's lips against his own made everything seem brighter in his dark reality that was his life. For once he felt like he was doing something right like he was in control.

He pulled away and smiled a genuinely happy smile. "I love you, Pine Tree."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to make Bill have Dipper eat mashed potatoes... But the mashed potatoes suffered enough in this story so I didn’t.


	8. MISSING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know where Dipper is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fanfic is a 39 paged doc

Mabel stood in front of one of the walls in her school with watery eyes. She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

It had been three days since Dipper went missing and she wasn't taking it well.

Holding the paper against the wall, she ripped off a piece of tape in her other hand.

She hung it up and then stood back to look at her work.

It was a picture of Dipper from his yearbook photo last year with the word: **MISSING**  above it in big red letters.

Below it read: “ ‘Dipper’ Mason Pines: 16 Years Old, 135lbs, 5’7, Last Seen: Piedmont Highschool. IF YOU HAVE SEEN HIM OR HABE ANY INFORMATION ON HIS WHEREABOUTS PLEASE CALL 510-XXX-XXXX IMMEDIATELY”

 _’This is all my fault’_ She thought. _‘He wouldn’t be missing if I would’ve just listened to him.’_

She missed her twin so much.

”Hey Mabel,” A voice behind her spoke. She turned around to see two girls from her gym class. “We heard about your twin. We hope you find him.”

”..Oh. Thanks you guys. We will.” Mabel forced a smile and then continued walking. The whole day she had people telling her stuff like ‘You’ll find him.’ or ‘We’re sorry what happened to Dipper. If you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me.’ But what did they know. They never even gave her twin a second glance but now that he’s missing they all care. It was so fake. And what if he never “turns up”?! _‘God... I’m horrible! Well never find him and then I’ll have to spend the rest of my life living in guilt!”_

 _‘Stop.’_ She told herself. _‘I need to stay hopeful, that’s what Dipper would want.’_

She stopped in front of the swimming pool door. She reached into her bag and pulled out another flier. She tapped it up and continued on her way.

Mabel made her way through the hallway with the occasional person stopping her and saying that they were sorry. But as if her luck was getting worse, she ran into Gabe.

She had heard a voice call her name behind and expected to see someone she probably barely knew but when she turned around she instead saw Gabe. This wasn’t exactly the first time he had tried to talk to her today. Every time she saw him approaching her, she always escaped by going inside the bathroom or going into an empty classroom or something. But now she was trapped. There as no bathroom or classroom for her to escape to in the narrow hallway.

”Ugh.” She muttered. No place to go except to keep walking. Turning around, she started to walk away.

”Wait Mabel!” He called out as grabbed her arm.

She flipped around and stared into his eyes coldly, “-What! What Gabe!” 

He let go of her arm “Mabel... You’ve been avoiding me all day... I know your brother went missing the day we saw the puppet show, but I don’t think you should be treating me like it’s my fault.”

Mabel opened her mouth to respond but was cut off before she could even start.

”Hello Piedmont High School students!” The loud speaker interrupted, “Today, as you all know, is the pep rally! Please all head to the gym to show your school spirit! Go Bulldogs!”

 _’Great. I totally forgot we even had one today.’_ Mabel glanced at Gabe before turning back around and started to head to the gym.

Gabe didn’t call after her as she left. She luckily got saved from that conversation, but even if she hadn’t, what would she even have said? She knew it wasn’t right for her to blame Gabe for Dipper’s disappearance. She was just so stressed over the whole situation that she was taking it out on others. ** _‘I’m horrible.’_**

Staring down at the floor, the twin gloomily walked through the hallway. Teenagers walked past her giddily talking to their friends. Some boys ran through the hallway and pushed past her.

_’What’s wrong with me?’_

Stepping through the gym doors, she felt one of the teachers that was standing by the door pat her back, “Hey Mabel!” 

Ignoring them, she walked through the gym which was burning hot because of all the people inside.

Moving past people, she walked up the bleacher steps. Where should she sit? Normally during these kind of things she would try to find Dipper to sit with. But what should she do know? She also couldn’t sit with Gabe’s group anymore. _‘Not when I’m being such an asshole to him.’_

Totally lost, Mabel sat down next to a group of girls talking about video games. They all glanced at her before continuing their conversation.

she played with the fabric of her sweater. _‘Just a few more hours till schools out. Then I can go look for Dipper again.’_

After a few minuets or waiting for the rest of the students to come and get seated, the Principal as well as the gym teacher walked to the middle of the gym floor. “Settle down, Settle down,” The Principal said into the microphone she was holding.

The students continued to talk.

Mabel watched the gym teacher grab the microphone from the small Principal, “SETTLE DOWN!” 

The gym went silent.

He handed the microphone back to the Principal. _“Thanks...”_ Ms. Louis said, giving him a shy smile. The gym teacher folded his arms and nodded at her.

Taking a deep breath, Ms. Louis looked up at the students. “Welcome Piedmont Schoolers! We’re going to discuss something rather important, but before we do, we have a dance brought to you by the Bulldog Cheerleaders!”

The gym was filled with cheering as a group of girls as well as a few boys jogged to the gym floor shaking purple and white Pom poms above their heads.

Once they all got to the middle of the gym they all got into formation. A song that Mabel had heard before started playing and the cheerleads started their routine. It had lots of flips and cartwheels. Everyone around Mabel cheered as they enjoyed the performance while Mabel sat there wondering why she didn’t skip.

All the other teens were ecstatic about a bunch of cheerleaders while the girl sat there wondering if her twin was even alive.

The music soon stopped and the cheerleaders bowed, which brought more cheering, and then the cheerleaders jogged to benches and the show was over.

The Principal and gym teacher walked back to the middle of the gym floor clapping. Ms. Louis waited till the gym was relatively quiet before saying “Wasn’t that great!”

Pausing, she took a deep breath and her smile faded. “Now we’re going to have to address something serious.”

_”A student of ours has gone missing.”_

As the students started to murmur among themselves, Mabel’s heart sank.

”As many of you already know.. Dipper Pines, a beloved students of ours has disappeared.” She continued. “He was last seen Friday after school.. Is Mabel Pines among the crowd? We think that it’s important that she could come down and speak about her twin and what’s the best way we can all help search for him.”

Mabel wanted to dissapear as everyone looked around themselves for her. Her heart was pounding so fast. This was just as terrible as one of those nightmares where you forget to wear clothes to school.

The gym teacher grabbed the microphone from the Principal, “Is she out there? We could’ve sworn she was at school today..”

’ _Please no.. no no no no no no-‘_

“There she is!” One of the girls next to her called.

Her heart dropped.

Everyone around her turned and stared. All of the eyes on her.. It was suffocating.

”Oh there you are! Come on down Mabel,”

The gym was dead silent as she stood up and walked down the bleacher steps. Everyone looking at her. She could feel herself trembling with every step she took.

When she got to the bottom, she walked across the shiny wood floor to the gym teacher and Principal.

Ms. Louis looked at her with pitiful eyes as she handed her the microphone.

Mabel stood there in front of hundreds of high schoolers trying to think of something to say.

”U-Um.. My brother Dipper- He’s been missing for three days now.- And the police o-officers think that he might of been abducted.. I just hope that he’s alright, all I can hope for is that he’s safe, that’s he’s _alive_.-“

 

_Pacifica Northwest watched from her seat in the bleachers feeling uneasy. Her group of “Friends” whispered things about Mabel, while she silently fought a conflict in her mind._

_she knew who took Dipper. she knew wheee he was._

_But she couldn’t bring herself to speak._

_She was unable to call the phone number on all of those missing fliers._

**_Because she was afraid._ **

**_Afraid that if she told anyone about Bill’s obsession with Dipper he would kill her._ **

**_He had eyes everywhere._ **

_But she couldn’t help but feel guilty as she watched Mabel tell the whole school about her missing brother, fighting off tears as her voice cracked._

_Mabel didn’t deserve this and neither did Dipper._

_It didn’t matter how afraid she was._

_Dipper deserved justice._

 

Pacifica stood up.

 

”I know where Dipper is.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to an end. It should be completed by the end of December. Then I'll be able to work on some of my other story's. :)
> 
> Do you want Dipper to be found? Comment your opinion


	9. Let's Misbehave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swing Republic - Let’s Misbehave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early Valentines Day!

"Bill Cipher."

"A 17-year-old boy born into a wealthy family. His father was the owner of a mining company that specializes in producing gold. His mother was a singer but now is the leader of some sort of religion. Both of them were attractive and so was their son. As far as anyone could tell, the Cipher's were the perfect family. _But that was only a show._ Supposedly his parents abused him when he was a child. I remember seeing pictures getting leaked of them hitting or neglecting him. But the pictures were never proven to be true. Meaning they were able to keep up their perfect family facade. A few years ago his parents fled the country and left him behind. Though they did give him millions of dollars to help him get by. Rumors say they were running from the government."

Pacifica took a deep breath. "That's all I know about him."

"He hasn't come to school since Friday. The day Dipper went missing."

The girl looked up at the police officers and Pines family all looking at her, listening closely.

A few hours ago she had come forward and told Mabel, as well as the whole school, that she knew where Dipper was. The only reason she had the courage to was that Bill wasn't at school. But knowing his control over most of the students, he probably heard what had happened by now.

"Well let's go over to his house and get him!" Mabel exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"We can't just go over there and barge into his house, Mabel..." Mr. Pines said, "There could be the possibility that that boy isn't even the one that took Mason."

"He's right." An officer added, "And even if he is the one who took him, we would need a search warrant before we could even step one foot in his house."

"Well, what can we do to get one?" Ms. Pinew asked. She had dark circles under her eyes from all the nights she stayed up worrying about her son.

"Well... We would first have to convince a judge or magistrate that we believe Bill Cipher has taken another being captive in his home."

"How long will that take?!" Mabel asked in disbelief.

"It depends,"

"Well let's get on that! The longer we take, the longer it could be for us the rescue Dipper!"

"We're on it kid. We have the sergeant in the other room talking to court right now."

The Pines family continued to talk with the police officers as Pacifica stared down at her folded hands in her lap. A normal girl would be worrying about what to wear tomorrow, but here she was, inside a police station. scared to death that someone would kill her.

Pacifica felt Dipper's mom looking at her.

"Oh... By the way, Pacifica. We really appreciate you coming forward and telling us what you know."

"Oh um, no problem..."

Ms. Pines put her hand on her shoulder. "You're a very brave girl and I am sure you're a great friend of Dipper's."

"Yeah, _great_..." Pacifica murmured. _'I told Dipper I never wanted to talk to him again. I doubt he even considers me a friend anymore.'_

The door swung open, breaking her out of her thoughts. Everyone turned to the sergeant who was holding a phone, "The court agreed!" He said, "We got the search warrant! Everyone get in their cars, we're leaving now!"

* * *

 

Bill opened the trunk of his black Mercedes and starting taking out the shopping bags inside. 

He had finally finished his errands and was anxiously waiting for the moment he could return to his love.

He pulled out a target bag that had various food items inside. He had made sure to buy some pancake batter and a pack of Pitt™ soda, Dipper's favorites. When you spend months stalking someone, you learn these kinds of things.

Bill also had to meet a guy who was selling him a Glock 19 gun. Something Bill needed if the situation came around where someone would try to Dipper away from him. Bill now hand the gun underneath his shirt. Though he really didn't need it. His parents had made him take Jujutsu as well as boxing lessons when he was young.

Bill gritted his teeth at the thought of his parents and his childhood. He spent so many years when he was younger trying to be their perfect little son. Trying to be enough so that they would finally love him. But what do they do? They fucking leave him. After all those years trying to please them... They leave when they get the chance.

Bill stops himself. He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. 'But that's fine. Because I have Pine Tree. _And he'll never leave me.'_

He then proceeded to close the trunk and then lock the car. He picked up the grocery bags and then started to walk up the sidewalk to his front door. Bill set down the bags so he could pull his keys out of his black dress pants pocket. The blonde pulled out the metal keys. He was about to put them in the keyhole but his phone starting ringing before he could.

Glaring, he used his other hand to pull out of his phone to see who it was.

The caller ID was an 8 ball emoji. _"Great. Just what I need right now."_

8 Ball was one of the bozo's that went to his school that Bill had hired to do work for him. Sighing, he answered the phone. "What is it? Make it short."

"Mr. Cipher! Today at the pep rally, a blonde chick, I think her name is Pacific or something? She totally ratted you out and told the whole school you're the one who took that boy! This isn't good man- She and the boy's twin are at the police station right now!-"

Bill took a moment to process everything he just said before hanging up. He was too angry and shocked to think straight. _'That stupid blonde whore! She's going to ruin everything I've worked for! I'm going to kill her! Choke her! Drown her! Burn her house down with her inside!'_

He was seething when he dialed Paci-Fire, a dirty cop who was an inside man for him at the police station. The man was supposedly a good cop but once Bill offered him 6 grand, that changed. You can get people to do  _anything_ with a little money.

The cop answered quickly and whispered into his phone. Not wanting his colleagues to hear him, "Mr. Cipher! I was just about to call you! Th-"

Bill quickly cut him off,  _"What the hell is going on?" He hissed into the phone._

"The Pines were just here! They managed to get a search warrant and just left for your house now. If I were you, I would get out of here as soon as possible."

Bill unlocked the door, forgetting the groceries, and then entered his house. "And go where?!" Bill closed the door as he entered and relocked it behind him. He then jogged through his house.

"I have a buddy who's going to cross the border in about two hours to transport soda. His name is teeth and he has a Pitt™ soda truck. If you get to the Mexico border in two hours, I'm sure he would be able to get you and that boy across and away from the feds. But you have to hurry. And it'll cost you too."

Bill opened the bedroom door where Dipper was. His eyes fell on the teen who was still laying in the bed sleeping. The drugs should have to start to wear off by now. 

_"We'll be there."_

The blonde hung up and stuffed his phone and keys into his pocket. He lightly shook Dipper awake. "Pinetree wake up, we have to leave."

Dipper slowly opened his eyes, "what?.." He was still pretty out of it.

"We have to leave. Now. Can you walk?"

".. I don't know. I'll try." Dipper then slowly lifted himself up and placed his feet on the floor. He tried to stand but instantly fell.

Bill ran his hand through his blonde hair, "That's ok. I'll just carry you."

The blonde walked to the dresser in the corner of the room and pulled open one of the drawers. He looked around inside before taking out a yellow t-shirt. He tossed it to Dipper. "Put this on while you're at it."

Bill then looked around the room, wondering if there was anything he wanted to bring with him across the border. He didn't really have anything of value to him here. He had tons of money in his car as well as his wallet. Well besides money, Dipper's hat was pretty special. ...Where was it? 

_'The basement.'_

Bill jogged out of the bedroom as Dipper put on the t-shirt over his small form. He walked through the kitchen and living room to the basement door.

He stepped down the old wooden steps and into the basement. He searched around boxes for the hat and soon found it. He picked it up and then ran back upstairs. Inside the room, Dipper sat on the ground with the shirt on. It was too big for him so it covered his underwear and most of his thighs. Dipper looked up at Bill with wide confused eyes as he felt Bill staring at him.

The blonde walked over to him and placed the hat on Dipper. "We're leaving now."

"Where?" Dipper asked with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"Somewhere safe, my sapling. Don't worry. I won't let them take you away from me."

"...who's trying to take me away?"

Bill bent down and pulled Dipper into his arms. He lifted him up bridal style and looked into his eyes. "It doesn't matter who. It will never happen. We'll always be together.  _I promise."_

And with that, Bill carried Dipper out the bedroom. Ready to leave everything behind.

As Bill reached for the front door handle...

 

There was a loud banging on the door.

 

_"Bill Cipher open up! It's the Police!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah, guys, I’m so sorry for the long wait;; I haven’t had the motivation to write since my life is honestly going downhill.. I’ve had 3 panic attacks this week alone :’) I don’t know how long it will take me to get the next chapter out depending on how I’m feeling but all I can say is that I promise I’ll finish this story.. I even already have the ending planned out, I just have to write it;;
> 
> Okay blah blah blah have a nice day and thanks for reading this.


	10. A Gruesome End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The only thing you sometimes have control over is perspective. You don't have control over your situation. But you have a choice about how you view it."  
> \- Chris Pine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself...

Mabel sat in the back seat of a police car driving to Bill Cipher's house, nervous. Pacifica sat next to her fidgeting with her hands, clearly more nervous than her.

"Pacifica," Mabel said, taking hold of Pacifica's hand. The girl looked up at her. "We're are going to get Dipper back, I'm sure of it."

She said this to uplift the mood. Though she was unsure herself.

"..thanks, Mabel."

Mabel smiled in a comforting matter and let go of her hand. She could tell that Pacifica was scared of Bill just by the way she had spoken about him in the police station. Something must have happened between them but she didn't feel like she had the right to ask.

"Ok guys, we need to go over a few things before we get there." Said the cop who was driving the car. "All of you need to do exactly what we say. We have no idea what's going to happen and we don't want anyone getting hurt."

He looked around the car at everyone in the rearview mirror. "Understand?"

They all nodded in agreement.

Mabel looked out the car window. They were out of the city in a neighborhood she couldn't recognize.

The houses were unrepaired and rundown, almost abandoned looking. The modern style they had seemed like they were built somewhat recently but were unkempt. There wasn't anyone on the streets, did anyone even live here?

"There's no one here... Didn't you say he was rich?" Her mom asked, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Not many people live here," The officer explained. "I don't know why he would choose to live here."

The car pulled up to a modern looking house along with the other police cars. The house looked rundown like the others and the grass in the yard was a dead yellowish color. "We're here. Remember to do exactly what you're told... This could turn dangerous." Outside the house was a slick black car with the engine running.

Everyone got out of the cars except for Pacifica. She stayed where she sat looking up at the house. The color drained from her face.

"Who's car is that?" One of the police officers asked. 

"I just checked and the license plate is registered to Bill Cipher," Another responded, "The car is empty meaning he must be in the house."

"Is there a back door?"

"No sir, only the front entrance."

"Good. We go to the front and knock if he doesn't respond or refuses we'll bring the door down. We all know the plan."

The group of officers nodded in gruff agreement.

They then filed up the walkway of the house.

As Mabel walked behind the police with her mom and dad, her stomach twisted and turned. The two-story house loomed over her.

_This is where her brother had been kept captive._

Two police officers got onto the porch and stopped in front of the door. "There's some grocery bags here filled with food," One of them pulled out a carton of milk from one of the bags, "still cold."

"He must have been in a rush. Good thing we caught him before he left. Knock on the door."

Nodding, he banged on the door.

"Bill Cipher open up! It's the Police!" 

The house was dead silent.

"We are the Piedmont Police Department and we have a warrant to search your house. Come open the door we know you're in there!"

That was when started to creak and groan as if someone was moving away.

The policeman grabbed the door handle and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Bill Cipher, if you don't open the door we have the right to take it down with force!"

No response. Just more floorboard creaks and foot stomps.

"Shit," The officer said, "Bring the door down!"

The rest of the police went onto the porch. Two of them worked on breaking the door down.

After a few blows, the door fell. Dust rose from the ground as the door hit the floor. The inside of the house was eerie and ominous. 

"A and B units go inside! C stay outside and make sure he doesn't leave somehow."

The police started to go inside the house with flashlights in hand disappearing into the darkness.

Mabel started to go up the porch following them. But before she could enter the home a police officer stepped in front of her. "Sorry, but you can't come in here."

"Wha- Why not?! My brother is in there!"

"There's a chance something dangerous could happen and we don't want you getting hurt." The woman responded.

"Forget me! Dipper needs my help!"

"Mabel," His mom called from behind her, "Sweetie listen to the police officer..."

"No!" Mabel yelled, "He needs me!"

Before the officer could stop her, Mabel shoved past the woman and ran into the house.

"Dipper!" She called out, feet pounding into the floorboards as she ran. "Dipper?!"

There was a crowd of police standing in the living room. She walked into the room curiously. The room smelled old and the couches and chairs in the room were covered in sheets. Dust covered the fabric of the sheet making her wonder if Bill actually did live here. Something that also shocked her was the fact that the tv in the room played static. Even though it was called the  _living room_ it looked like no one had  _lived_ here in a long time.

Turning her attention back to the police officers, she noticed that they were all staring at a wall. She stepped over to them and tried to see what they were all looking at. "Excuse me..." Mabel mumbled as she pushed through the crowd of people.

Once Mabel able to take a look at the wall she immediately froze.

 **The wall covered _inch  _** **by _inch_ of polaroid photos of Dipper.**

_Mabel gasped, her stomach dropped._

_The pictures captured images of him sleeping, eating, reading, watching tv, walking home, and everything in between. Each marked with a date in red ink._

_There was even some where she could spot herself next to Dipper with red X's drawn over her eyes. Chilling her to the bone._

_There were things pinned to a wall. Like food wrapper, socks, and other clothing that had belonged to Dipper. A sheet of paper that her twin must have drawn on could be found on the wall as well as a clear bag with Dipper's old toothbrush inside._

_Mabel felt extremely disgusted. This person had been stalking her brother's every move. Even gone into their house._

The noise of movement coming from upstairs broke everyone out of their trance-like shock.

"Come on," The chief said, "We have no time to waste."

The rest nodded and continued through the house. After checking the basement, kitchen, and bedroom on the first floor the went up a staircase that led up to the second floor of the house. 

The second floor was mainly a long hallway with three doors on each side with a small circle window at the end of the hallway.

"He could be in any one of these rooms. Check every single one and yell if you find anything."

When the police started searching the rooms the woman that Mabel had shove past finally found her with Mabel's parents.

"Little girl you need to get out of here right now." The woman said, clearly very annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just- my brother, I-"

"Guys come here!" The sound of the chief interrupted Mabel's rambling.

They all followed the sound of his voice into one of the rooms at the end of the corridor where the chief stood. He pointed up at the ladder that ked up to the roof. _"He's up there."_

* * *

Bill stood on the roof as the strong wind whipped around him. He was trapped. The police could be heard over the whispering of the wind. He could tell that they were close.

He turned and looked over the roof at the ground below. They were far from the ground, a jump from this height would kill them both. 

His mind ran with thoughts on how to escape as he had Dipper lean against him on wobbly legs as Bill held him close. The large yellow t-shirt Dipper wore flapping in the wind.

 _"Freeze Bill Cipher!"_ A voice behind him called.

Bill's heart sank. He slowly turned around and before him stood the police.

_"Hand over the boy and you won't be in more trouble than you already are!"_

 

Bill saw Mabel and Dipper's mom and dad push through the group of police.

"Mabel... Mom. Dad..?!" Dipper gasped.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed. She started to run towards them but an officer grabbed her arm.

"Stay back he's dangerous!"

_Bill's pulse raced. So much was happening... he couldn't think straight! He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. They wanted to take his PineTree from him! He couldn't let that happen._

_Reaching under his shirt, he pulled out the gun._

_"Stay back! I won't let you take him from me!"_

The police force froze. In unison, they pulled out their guns in retaliation. "Drop your weapon!"

"I don't know why you need to interfere with our love?! We love each other and were meant to be!"

One of the women police officers stepped forward in front of the crowd. "Mr. Cipher, Dipper doesn't share those feelings! Look at the way he looks at you! He's terrified!"

"Shut up!" He screamed.

"Bill just take a moment and look!"

Reluctantly, he slowly looked down at Dipper.

_**When they both made eye contact that was when Bill's fantasy crashing down.** _

_**Dipper's brown eyes were opened wide in terror. Tears dripped down his face and his body was clearly shaking in fear. That was when Bill realized he did that.** _

_**All this time he had thought he was protecting Dipper but this whole time he was exactly the thing he thought he was protecting from.** _

_**Those beautiful brown eyes that Bill had made eye contact with three months ago were now traumatized. Bill had dirtied them.** _

_Letting go of his release of him, Dipper stumbled out of his grasp and ran to his family. Once he reached them, he fell to the ground. His family dropped to the ground with him and wrapped their arms around them, all crying._

_Bill felt the gun drop from his hand._

_"Dipper!..." Mabel cried, tears streaming down her face as she smiled in joy. Happy to see her twin again._

_His mom and dad wept in sadness for what had happened to their sun but also in happiness to see their son again._

_Dipper looked happy. Something that Bill had never seen Dipper express in the whole three months that he had been "protecting" him._

_Bill started backing up until his feet were on the very edge of the roof._

_Tears started to fall from his eyes in guilt. Something he had never done before._

"Mr. Cipher get back from there!" One of the police called.

"Don't do this!" Another yelled.

_**"I'm sorry..." He whispered.** _

_**Closing his eyes, he kept the image of Dipper happy with his family in his mind as he took the final step off the roof.** _

_**Before he hit the ground, Bill whispered: "I'm sorry." One last time.** _

 

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There comes the end of Intoxicated Obsession. This chapter comes out one day after the anniversary of when I uploaded the first chapter one year ago. I just want to thank all my readers. I probably wouldn’t have even finished this story if it weren't for your guy's lovely comments and votes. You guys have even helped my confidence in my writing so thank you! I also wanted to say that I’m sorry that this chapter took so long to be finished. I’m happy to say that my anxiety has gotten a lot better since I last uploaded the last chapter in February! :) I will be uploading an extra chapter on how Dipper is doing after all that BIll has done to him so stick around if you would like to read it! I will also be working on some short Billdip fics as well as things in other fandoms like South Park so look forward to that!
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Thank you, dear readers! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you think it's worthy, leave a kudos? If not, I understand cause my writing is trash :)


End file.
